


Heart Storm

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love Polygon, M/M, Multiple Endings, Out of Character, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Songfic, Tragedy, Two Endings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Если бы внутри Джемина было море, оно было бы охвачено чудовищным штормом и цунами, разрушающим весь его мир…
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	1. Heart Storm / Jaemin

**Author's Note:**

> Читать под "BTS — Spring Day"

_Тот, кто скажет: «Любовь так прекрасна!»,_

_Лишь прикасался к внешнему покрову._

_«Как уродлива», скажет тот,_

_Кто имел безрассудство любить._

_(«Bleach» Ичимару Гин)_

Впервые о том, что у любви, как у судьбы, дерьмовое чувство юмора, Джемин думает в тот момент, когда они с Джено лежат обнаженными в постели, переводя дыхание. Ли недолго молчит, в итоге заявляя, что это последний раз их «дружбы с привилегиями» и пора с этим заканчивать.

Когда-то построить нормальные отношения у них не вышло, а дружба в итоге вылилась в «Это». Вопрос, что может ждать их дальше, ставит На в тупик. В отличие от Джено, Джемин любит своего друга, но боясь испортить отношения и утратить их навсегда, какими бы они ни были, Нана смиренно соглашается, откидываясь на подушки, и закрывает глаза.

С Джено сложно, но без него было бы вообще невыносимо…

* * *

Второй раз жизнь издевается над парнем, когда Джено знакомит друга со своим бойфрендом.

Ренджун милый, даже слишком. Он выглядит грациозным, хрупким и утонченным. И если честно, при знакомстве улыбка у Джемина выходит нервной и натянутой. Хуан ему не нравится, потому что он забирает у На не только друга, но и любимого.

Но Джемин готов терпеть этого несуразного парня, если это даст ему шанс оставаться рядом с Ли.

* * *

Осознание того, что помимо Джено у него появляются чувства к Ренджуну, приходит к Джемину случайно — оглушая и дезориентируя. Спустя месяц после знакомства, они в очередной раз сидят в кафе и болтают, пока Хуан, смеясь, не говорит На, что он испачкался в соусе, а после заботливо принимается вытирать его щеку салфеткой. Аккуратно, осторожно и как-то исключительно нежно. А может, так кажется только самому Джемину. Джено при этом не отрывается от своего молочного коктейля, только приподнимает взгляд и улыбается немного лукаво, но совершенно без ревности, и это ставит Нану в тупик.

Всего один незначительный момент, и их жизнь стремительно меняет направление и непонятно, что происходит и как это стоит называть.

Джемину нужно время, чтобы понять это и со всем разобраться, но оказывается, что как раз времени у них нет…

* * *

На отлично понимает метания Хуана, потому что сам не раз через это проходил. Когда тот, кого ты любишь, спасает чужие жизни, рискуя своей, о покое можно забыть.

— Джемин, приезжай, пожалуйста. Джено на смене, а я… я так больше не могу.

Голос Ренджуна срывается и Джемин понимает, что парень на грани. Он и сам слышал новости о большом пожаре, тушить который отправили сразу несколько бригад. Среди прочих и ту, в которой работал Ли.

Нана обещает приехать и, схватив первые попавшиеся под руку вещи, спешит на стоянку, устремляясь к дому возлюбленных-друзей.

Он и сам переживает и волнуется, но при Хуане старается сохранять хотя бы видимое спокойствие, пусть внутри его и самого трясет, особенно когда от Джено нет привычного звонка со смешливым голосом: « _Опять себя накручиваете. Со мной все в порядке. Скоро буду дома…_ »

Телефон молчит, а на другом конце механический голос твердит о недоступности абонента.

Ренджун дрожащими руками наливает успокоительное, которое уже не помогает, а затем срывается к телефону, слыша звонкую трель.

Джемину не нужно слышать, что говорит Хуану его собеседник, потому что ему, чтобы пропитаться ужасом и страхом, хватает побелевшего в одночасье Ренджуна, чье лицо умывают срывающиеся с глаз слезы.

— Нет… нет!

На как реально слышит, как одновременно разбиваются их сердца, осколками вгрызаясь в тело изнутри, но вид оседающего на пол Хуана немного приводит его в чувства, заставляя подорваться с места и устремиться вперед.

Если бы внутри Джемина было море, оно было бы охвачено чудовищным штормом и цунами, разрушающим весь его мир…

* * *

Подготовка к похоронам и они сами проходят как в забытье. В голове лишь вспышки происходящего, как фотоснимки.

Вещи Ли, которые На забирает из пожарной охраны, где среди прочего телефон с их общим фото на заставке и оставленная в черновиках запись с коротким:

_«Времени нет. У меня дурное предчувствие. Если что, Джемин, позаботься о Джуне. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь к нему. Люблю вас»_.

Кладбище.

Пустой гроб, потому что от тела ничего не осталось.

Рыдающий Ренджун.

Дни, стирающиеся в одинаковое серое ничто.

И новая вспышка, когда Хуан, стоя на подоконнике, делает шаг в окно, заставляя в одну секунду Джемина умереть второй раз.

_«Мне его не хватает, Джемин-а. Я хочу к нему»_.

* * *

Если судьба и любовь кого-то ненавидят, то На определенно был у них в черном списке.

4 месяца. Кома. Потеря памяти. Ренджун не помнит ничего и с нуля знакомится со всеми.

— А ты…?

Джемин улыбается и врет, и непонятно ему или себе.

— На Джемин. Твой парень. Прости, что не уберег тебя.

Хуан улыбается настороженно, но всё-таки доверяется ему, потому что сердце внутри щемит и он знает, что этот человек не причинит ему вреда.

* * *

Жить с нуля. Жить по-новому.

Из больницы Джемин забирает Ренджуна к себе, заранее перевезя его вещи из их с Джено квартиры. Срок съема закончен, и хозяин просил освободить жилплощадь.

Во всех уголках дома На расставлены вещи Хуана, чтобы он мог чувствовать себя комфортно.

Вещи Ли спрятаны в коробках и убраны в чулан. Выбросить их у Наны рука не поднялась, ведь Джено все ещё часть их жизни, даже если его нет рядом.

Чтобы привыкнуть и освоиться, Ренджуну требуется несколько недель.

Что-то кажется знакомым, но чтобы вернуть воспоминания, чего-то всё равно не хватает. Рядом с Джемином ему спокойней, особенно когда его обнимают и целуют. Это кажется правильным и неправильным одновременно, но Хуан старается не зацикливаться на этом и просто отдается течению, укрываясь от собственных тревог в чужих объятиях.

* * *

Возвращение воспоминаний Ренджуна лишь вопрос времени. Джемин знал об этом с самого начала и просто ждал. Он мог только гадать, какой будет реакция Хуана, когда для него всё встанет на свои места. Возненавидит он На или постарается понять его? Ведь чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее Нана привыкал к заспанному личику по утрам, обязательным поцелуям и прикосновениям. Мысль, что все это может завершиться страшила его неимоверно, ведь он так невезуч…

* * *

То, что всё не в порядке становится ясно, стоит переступить порог. Никто не выходит навстречу и вокруг царит непривычная, холодная тишина.

Разуваясь и отправляясь на поиски Ренджуна, Джемин открывает каждую новую дверь с опаской и напряжением, теми же самыми, что были в ожидании телефонного звонка и при визите в чужую квартиру, когда он на трясущихся ногах подходил к распахнутому настежь окну.

Застывая перед входом в спальню, На толкает дверь с некой безнадёжностью, а затем остается стоять на пороге, не имея сил шагнуть вперед.

Хуан сидит на полу, растирая рукавом слезы, среди распахнутых коробок с вещами Ли. Не сразу, с опозданием чувствуя, что в комнате он больше не один.

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Джемин хочет сказать так много всего, но слова кажутся бессмысленными и пустыми, застывая в горле. Должен ли он оправдаться или объясниться? На знает, что должен произнести хоть что-то, но внезапно сил на это просто не остается. Он старался быть сильным только ради Ренджуна, но ему тоже не хватает Джено, ведь без него у их сердец не хватает важной части…

Ренджун убирает в сторону рубашку Ли, что прежде прижимал к груди, и поднимается, делая несколько нетвердых шагов в сторону На, почти сразу бросаясь к нему. Джемин ждет, что его ударят за ложь, но Хуан обхватывает его за плечи, обнимая, пряча лицо на чужой груди.

Хуан задыхается, всхлипывая, выпаливая в одночасье всё, что у него на душе. Сожаление. Сочувствие. Вина, что он «бросил» Джемина одного. Что вынудил его нести эту муку в одиночестве…

Сердце болит и это всё что есть.

Слишком много потеряно безвозвратно. Слишком многое было скрыто, чтобы теперь это игнорировать.

Джемин обнимает Ренджуна, заставляя его посмотреть на себя. Соприкасающиеся в поцелуе губы горькие и соленые от слёз.

Отстраняясь, На как можно крепче прижимает Хуана к себе. Они всё ещё находятся в бескрайнем бушующем море, продолжая бороться, невзирая на собственное невезение.

— Мы справимся, Джуни. Мы обязательно справимся со всем вместе. Обещаю. Мы справимся…

_Я скучаю…_

_Когда произношу эти слова, скучаю ещё больше._

_Даже когда смотрю на наши фотографии, скучаю._

_Скучаю…_

_Время так жестоко._

_Я ненавижу нас,_

_Ведь теперь нам так трудно увидеть друг друга._

_Здесь вечная зима…_

_(BTS — Spring Day)_


	2. Snapshots of memories / Renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "십센치 / 10cm - HELP" песня части

_Желаю тебе простить свое прошлое, желаю тебе любить свое будущее._

_(_ _Love_ _Mode)_

Жизнь похожа на киноленту. Каждый отрывок времени — отдельный эпизод.

Детство. Юность. Школа. Университет. Первая любовь.

_Вспышка. Кадр. Вспышка…_

Твой личный фильм. Фотоальбом воспоминаний. Даже если ты не хочешь, память всё сохранит и спонтанно может распахнуться из-за случайного жеста, слова, звука, вида…

Ренджун искал лампочку. Прежняя в ванной перегорает внезапно, когда он моет руки и оставляет парня в темноте. Шум воды и мрак вызывают неприятные чувства. Хуан просто хочет, чтобы вновь горел свет.

В ванной? В его жизни?

Джемин не пускал его к чулану, заботился, постоянно говоря:

— Если что-то будет нужно, скажи мне. Я все сделаю. У тебя переломы не до конца зажили. Тебе нужно беречься.

Ренджун в ответ тихо ворчит, что не хрустальный и потому не рассыплется из-за мелочей, но позволяет На о себе заботиться, потому что Джемин постоянно смотрит на него с тревогой и ожиданием, будто Хуан может исчезнуть, погаснуть, промелькнув за миг, точно падающая звезда. Раз, и его нет.

В чулане почти все место занято коробками, составленными одна на другую, так что особо не развернуться.

Хмурясь, Ренджун решает хоть что-то вытащить наружу, чтобы было побольше места. А убрать все обратно он сможет и потом, но стоит начать стягивать одну из коробок, как сверху на него падает ещё одна, совсем маленькая, но оттого не менее ощутимо ударившая его по голове.

— Ай!

Хуан опускает взгляд вниз, где из распахнувшейся после падения коробки выпадают фотоснимки.

_Вспышка. Кадр…_

* * *

Очередной прыжок заканчивается неудачей, и Хуан негодующе вздыхает.

За спиной слышится тихий смешок и по бокам от Ренджуна протягиваются две руки, достающие ему с верхней полки упаковку стирального порошка.

— Держите.

Хуан оглядывается на своего спасителя, прервавшего его унизительные прыжки к верхней полке.

За спиной стоит большой кот. Вернее человек, но улыбается так, что один в один создание семейства кошачьих.

— Спасибо!

«Кот» улыбается шире и довольней.

— Простым спасибо не отделаетесь, — Ренджун шокировано распахивает глаза от подобной наглости, — Угостите меня кофе и мы квиты.

Первая мысль возмутиться и отказаться исчезает сразу, как появляется. Теплой кошачьей улыбке трудно сопротивляться, и парень смиренно тихо говорит в ответ короткое:

— Хорошо.

— Вот и отлично. Я Ли Джено.

— Хуан Ренджун.

* * *

_Вспышка. Кадр…_

Воспоминания, набирая скорость, проносятся стремительно вперед.

Свидания. Неловкие первые касания. Поцелуи.

Разобранная кровать. Смятые простыни. Задернутые шторы. Шепот, растворяющийся в стонах.

Связка ключей от общей квартиры. Единый общим мирок в пределах её стен.

« _Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Он мой друг. Его зовут Джемин. Уверен, вы поладите. У меня ближе вас никого нет…_ »

Чужой взгляд колючий и холодный при первой встрече, постепенно теплеет, наполняясь сдерживаемым трепетом.

Когда они втроем, Ренджун думает, что он находит себя, свою завершенность, дополненность.

Можно ли поделить их мир не на двоих, а на троих. Но примут ли их? Поймут ли? И неважно на общество, смогут ли принять подобное сами парни?

* * *

— Джено, мы можем кое о чем поговорить?

Ли отрывается от ужина и точно читает его мысли.

— О Джемине?

Хуан тревожно сглатывает, стараясь не отводить взгляд.

— Да.

Чужая рука накрывает его, успокаивая, как и тихий голос.

— Не бойся. Я понимаю и чувствую то же самое…

* * *

Когда Ренджун принимается вытирать с лица На пятно соуса, Джемин смотрит на него с недоумением, а Хуан с трудом сдерживается от просьбы: « _Пожалуйста, останься с нами_ », — но они с Ли договорились, что не будут слишком торопиться. Правда сдерживать переполнявшую изнутри нежность трудно. Хуан не выпускает руки Джено, но при этом тянется к Джемину. Он уверен, в его сердце хватит любви для них двоих, таких родных, дорогих, важных. Вместе они справятся со всем что угодно.

* * *

Джено в спешке одевается, натягивая куртку, попутно ныряя в ботинки.

Каждый раз провожая Ли на работу, Ренджун кусает губы. Он не хочет думать о плохом, но заставить себя избавиться от страха всё равно не может. Хуан даже просил его уволиться и найти другое место, но Джено всегда повторяет, целуя его в макушку, успокаивая: « _Я чувствую себя здесь нужным, Джуни. Если не я, то кто?_ ». Ренджун хотел бы сказать, что кто угодно, ведь нужнее всего он именно Хуану, но подобное было бы слишком эгоистично и поэтому ответом всегда служит молчание.

Уже на выходе Ли останавливается, оглядываясь на нервозного парня, успокаивающе улыбаясь ему и быстро возвращаясь, бегло целует, выдыхая в губы:

— Я люблю тебя. Когда вернусь, мы поговорим с Джемином. Все будет в порядке.

Все происходит так быстро, что Ренджун не успевает что-то ответить, а Джено уже сбегает по ступеням в подъезде.

Отзвук удаляющихся быстрых шагов сменяется бешеным стуком собственного сердца.

Все о чем Хуан молится в эти часы, чтобы он вернулся целым и невредимым. Но, наверное, желая любви двух человек, он был слишком жаден и его молитвы не достигают небес.

* * *

_Пленка выгорает. Снимки блекнут и выцветают._

Одиночество сводит с ума.

Сознавая, что нужно найти силы и двигаться дальше, Ренджун всё равно оказывается неспособен сделать это.

Он ищет виноватых, а когда не находит, винит себя. Ему нужно было остановить Джено, удержать, сделать хоть что-то. Но он не сделал ничего и за это ненавидит себя, убивая и разрушая этим чувством изнутри.

Вокруг всё черным черно. Одежда. Гроб. Кладбище.

Мрак топит Хуана в себе. Он хочет попросить Джемина не оставлять его одного, но На слишком занят наведением порядка в делах Ли, что не замечает протянутых к нему рук.

« _Пожалуйста, Джемин, не оставляй меня одного. Пожалуйста…_ »

Он больше не может чувствовать себя в безопасности. Родные стены, становятся тюрьмой, кислород исчезает из воздуха и, открывая утром глаза, Ренджун понимает, что больше не хочет бороться и пытаться быть сильным.

Делать шаг вперед страшно, но он хочет верить, что там, на другой стороне, его может ждать Джено.

Босые ступни стынут от порывистого ветра. Руки, держащиеся за раму, дрожат.

— Ренджун?

Обернувшись, Хуан видит шокированного Джемина на пороге. Сердце трепещет, потому что он задыхается от вины. Он не спас Джено и этим лишил и На возможности быть с Ли.

— Прости… Мне его не хватает, Джемин-а. Я хочу к нему.

Пальцы разжимаются, и ветер обнимает его, пока он летит вниз. Наверху замирает крик Джемина.

_Альбом захлопывается. Пленка обрывается…_

* * *

Коробки составлены вокруг. В них одежда, фотоальбомы, какие-то сувениры, пара книг.

Ренджун прижимает к груди рубашку Джено, на которой слабым отпечатком хранится аромат его одеколона.

Эти несколько часов ему было о чем подумать. О себе, о Ли, о На, который казалось бы не должен любить его, но делает всё, чтобы он продолжал жить.

Чувствуя чужой взгляд, Хуан поднимает глаза от пола на стоявшего на пороге Джемина. Молчание оказывается громче слов, потому что взгляд Наны, кажется, кричит обо всем, что он чувствует, о чем волнуется, чего боится и все это напрямую связано с Ренджуном. И Джено.

Утонув в своей боли, надеясь, что его спасут, Хуан не заметил, что он не один, кто тонул и кому нужна была помощь.

Срываясь с места, Ренджун бросается к Джемину, стремясь обнять и спрятать его в своем сердце. Он захлебывается в своих чувствах, в словах, безнадежно пытаясь в этот раз не опоздать сказать о самом важном и главном.

Чтобы быть сильными их сердцам не хватает ещё одной части, но держась друг за друга, им стоит хотя бы попытаться справиться с этим.

Точно утопающие, цепляющиеся за соломинку, шаг за шагом поднимаясь с колен, промывая свои раны, они надеются, что смогут идти вперед без разрушающей боли, смогут жить дальше, не истекая внутри кровью, смогут вновь создавать воспоминания, зажигая в своем опустевшем мире свет.

Надежда, что всё так и будет, последнее, что у них есть. Единственное, что дает им силы не опускать руки.

_Вспышка. Кадр…_

_Останется ли прежним все, что я хотел изменить?_

_Кто-нибудь, помогите,_

_Когда настанет новый день, я должен буду встать_

_Кто-нибудь, помогите,_

_Я не уверен, что все останется неизменным_

_Кто-нибудь, помогите…_

_(_ _십센치 / 10_ _cm —_ _HELP)_

__


	3. Heart House / Jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня части: This Night — Black Lab

_Слава храбрецам, которые осмеливаются любить, зная, что всему этому придёт конец._

_Слава безумцам, которые живут себе, как будто бы они бессмертны._

_(Обыкновенное чудо)_

Сердце человека похоже на дом. У кого-то он невысокий, маленький. У кого-то наоборот целые хоромы. Каждая комната — уголок для отдельного человека. Особенного, любимого. Кто-то приходит туда погостить, а кто-то живет вечно.

В юности Джено слишком часто думал о том, что правильно, а что нет. Как поступить так, чтобы принести больше пользы. Ему совсем не хочется слышать за спиной шепотки и упреки. Ли хочет быть хорошим человеком. Тем, кто может гордиться своей работой, поступками, делами.

Но с оглядкой на других он в итоге умудряется упустить важные для себя вещи.

* * *

С момента знакомства с Джемином Джено поглощает чувство уюта. В его сердце у На большая зала и Ли совершенно не хочет его оттуда выпускать. Они знают друг друга со школьной скамьи. Неразлучные во всем, идущие бок о бок, так естественно, что разойтись им кажется странным и немыслимым.

Неуклюжие подростковые поцелуи, как вызов обществу и случайный эксперимент.

« _Давай просто попробуем…_ »— и никаких обязательств.

Отношения полные притворства с настоящими чувствами. Любовь — игра, навязанными правилами путающая и уводящая в тупик.

Джено хотел быть честным и искренним, но пока ты подросток, тебя постоянно терзают сомнения, что правильно, а что нет. Он не хочет, чтобы за их с На спинами кто-то обсуждал их отношения, а потому, когда Джемин на выпускном, отведя его в сторону, признается в своих чувствах, Ли растерян.

За спиной их зовут одноклассники, и Джено просто молчит не в силах ответить элементарное: « _Я тоже…_ ». Кажется, что тогда все догадаются и поймут, что между ними не та дружба, которую они изображают. И мысли, что в них будут тыкать пальцами и смеяться заметно страшат.

Не дождавшись ответа и вымученно улыбнувшись, Джемин возвращаясь к остальным, хмуро сдвигая брови.

Ли хотел бы все исправить, но На избегает его, а после, уже в университете, при встрече говорит, что им стоит закончить фальшивые отношения. Да и вообще это было шуткой.

Сердце щемит, потому что комната в сердце Джено, отданная Джемину, внезапно пустеет, а На заглядывает туда как гость.

* * *

Два года скитания по пустым помещениям с одиноким отзвуком шагов. Для любви требуется храбрость, которой у них не оказывается.

После разрыва На с очередным парнем, Ли прижимает его к стене в одном из коридоров, целуя с отчаянием изголодавшегося зверя. На слишком ошарашен происходящим, чтобы ответить, ведь все это время они были точно чужие друг другу люди. Наблюдая друг за другом издалека, тоскуя, но не переступая собственную гордость. Джемин честно пытался всё это время похоронить свои чувства, но… увы.

Отстраняясь, Джено, пока ещё не потерял решимость быстро выдыхает, думая, что хотя бы так может попытаться все изменить, но в итоге совершает ещё более крупную ошибку.

« _Не забивай себе этим голову, как насчет секса без обязательств?_ »

Слова Ли парализуют На и в голове абсолютно пусто. Джено в смятении, да и немного пьян, потому что без алкоголя даже на это храбрости у него бы не хватило.

До того, как Ли потеряет терпение и уйдет, Джемин делает шаг к нему, обнимая за шею и выдыхая в чужие губы, перед новым поцелуем: « _Я согласен…_ ».

Нелепая попытка храбрости, только больше проявляет глупость.

Джено хочет быть хорошим человеком. Правильным. Но все, что он делает, неверно. Ему кажется, что он сбился с пути, но в какой момент? Когда не ответил на признание Джемина?

* * *

— Эй! Ты заснул?

Нана упирается локтями в спинку кресла, перевешиваясь вперед и заглядывая в лицо Ли. Джено улыбается, отрицательно качая головой.

— Нет. Просто задумался.

— Тогда давай на кухню. Я приготовил ужин.

Джемин отстраняется, возвращаясь на кухню.

Эти странные отношения оказываются слишком затянуты и только сильнее путают. Отталкиваясь за подлокотники, Джено поднимается, идя следом. Уже сидя за столом, он отрывается от еды, тихо произнося:

— Я устроился в пожарную охрану. Буду приносить пользу обществу.

Справившись с первым шоком, На растерянно выдыхает:

— Но это же опасно.

— Не более, чем все остальное.

Ли опускает голову, возвращаясь к еде, уже тише, самому себе тихо добавляя.

— Должен же я хоть что-то в этой жизни сделать верно…

Во взгляде Джемина тревога, но, как и прежде, он молчит обо всем, что есть у него на душе. Он уже однажды пытался поделиться этим и ничего путного не вышло.

* * *

Джено с минуту наблюдает за упорно прыгающим на одном месте парнем, безуспешно пытающимся достать с верхней полки в магазине упаковку стирального порошка. Ли думает, что этот парень очень упорный и упрямый. Когда он приближается, чтобы помочь, он не может предположить, что такая мелочь как-то повлияет на его жизнь.

Вновь проваливаясь с выполнением своей задачи, парень недовольно то ли вздыхает, то ли фыркает, точно чихающий котёнок, вызывая у Джено смешок. Парень оборачивается, смотря на того, кто помог ему добраться до злополучного порошка растерянно, неловко и благодарно. Джено не может не улыбаться, потому что парень кажется ему очень милым и нежным в своем желтом свитшоте и очках в тонкой металлической оправе, отчего Ли решает немного его подразнить и напроситься на чашечку кофе.

* * *

Ренджун очаровывает его так стремительно, что Ли просто за миг пропадает в нем. Кажется в Хуане есть какой-то недостающий ему кусочек, который Джено так старался найти длительное время.

Мягкость, забота, нежность. Комната Ренджуна в сердце Ли похожа на гавань, в которой он может перевести дыхание и отдохнуть после своих сомнений и тревог.

Зато с Джемином ему наоборот хочется нестись вперед и совершать подвиги.

Противоречия этих чувств точно разрывает его на части. Он не может выбрать между На и Хуаном и это терзает его.

В очередной раз лежа с Джемином, Джено думает, что так не может продолжаться. За эти годы он убедился — Нана не сможет быть счастлив с ним. Их отношениям не хватает чего-то важного, значимого, главного. Да и играть с сердцами двух людей, которых он внезапно одинаково сильно любит, кажется Ли слишком жестоко.

Слова даются нелегко, но Джено всё-таки говорит:

« _Думаю. Нам стоит прекратить это. Надо двигаться дальше_ ».

На какой-то миг Джено ждет, что Джемин скажет « _Нет_ » и остановит его, но Нана молча откидывается назад и закрывает глаза.

Джено очень хочет поступать правильно, но он уже не знает, что правильно, а что нет.

* * *

Когда Джено переступает порог, попутно стягивая одежду и намереваясь пойти в душ, чтобы смыть с себя остатки запаха гари, Ренджун выбегает ему навстречу, обнимая и целуя. И так каждый раз. Ли только посмеивается, успокаивающе проводя по подрагивающей спине.

— Я дома, Джуни. Со мной все в порядке.

— Зато со мной нет. Джено, пожалуйста, уволься оттуда. Это слишком опасно. Я так боюсь тебя потерять…

Ли запускает пальцы в чужие волосы, нежно поглаживая и успокаивая. В памяти вспышкой всплывает Джемин, так же говоривший о его работе. Почему тогда Джено не придавал этому значения? Он упустил что-то важное?

Прижимая чужую голову к своему плечу, Ли целует Хуана в макушку.

— Не накручивай себя. Все будет в порядке. Просто пойми, я чувствую себя здесь нужным, Джуни. Если не я, то кто?

Ренджун молчит, только обнимает его крепче, отчего Ли с улыбкой думает, что Хуан страстно желает запереть его в своем сердце и, если честно, он совсем не против этого.

* * *

Джено потрясенно глядит на Хуана, который только растерянно спрашивает:

— Я сказал что-то не то?

Ли с усмешкой качает головой.

— Всё в порядке. Просто неожиданно.

Ренджун пожимает плечами, потому что он в своей фразе не видит ничего особенного, а Джено бесконечно прокручивает в голове: « _Мы с тобой как две части одного целого. Хотя я, наверное, слишком чувствительный, а ты безрассудный. Может нам не хватает благоразумия?_ ».

Ли всегда считал, что Джемин крайне серьезен и в их паре был голосом разума, пока сам Джено слишком порывист. И внезапно Ренджун прав, он как голос сердца и души, то, чего не хватало На и Ли.

Сжимая руку в кулак, Джено судорожно сглатывает, нервно размышляя о своих чувствах сразу к двум людям. Даже если он видится с Джемином реже, его чувства от этого не стали меньше и слабее, он просто считал, что это будет правильно, но сейчас…

— Джуни…

— М?

— Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Он мой друг. Его зовут Джемин. Уверен, вы поладите. У меня ближе вас никого нет.

— Конечно. Я буду только рад.

Хуан улыбается тепло и нежно, отчего с сердца Джено точно падает камень. Он ещё не знает, что из этого выйдет, но решает рискнуть.

* * *

Знакомя Джемина и Ренджуна, Джено волнуется из-за заметного напряжения. Но под конец всё кажется не таким уж мрачным, во всяком случае, Хуан и На действительно пытаются поладить, чтобы не расстраивать дорогого для них человека. Ли, правда, искренне ценит это и он не может не радоваться, когда понемногу Джемин оттаивает. Джено, кажется, что дом в его сердце наполняется светом, смехом, цветами. Он первый замечает, как На засматривается на Хуана, а тот, не задумываясь, после длительной прогулки, пока Ли отходит за напитками, опускает голову на чужое плечо.

Джено стоит немалых усилий, чтобы, приблизившись, не притянуть их обоих для поцелуя.

* * *

Ренджун несколько дней ходит в растерянности, попутно слегка краснея всякий раз, когда Джемин по-дружески забрасывает руку ему на плечо. В такие моменты Хуан крепче сжимает руку Ли и легко дотрагивается до пальцев На, будто желая переплести их, но сразу отдергивает себя. Джено не комментирует это, хотя хочет сказать, что если им хорошо вместе, какая разница кто и что скажет. Он давно перерос страх чужого мнения и упреков за спиной. Нельзя быть идеальным для всех, для него достаточно быть идеальным только для двух людей.

* * *

— Джено, мы можем кое о чем поговорить?

Джено поднимает голову, замечая знакомый румянец на щеках. Ренджун всегда прекрасно очевиден в своей нежности и любви.

— О Джемине?

Хуан тревожно сглатывает, стараясь не отводить взгляд.

— Да.

Ли накрывает руку своего парня ладонью, мягко улыбаясь.

— Не бойся. Я понимаю и чувствую то же самое…

Ренджун взволнованно кусает губы, а после подрывается с места, чтобы благодарно поцеловать Джено и произнести:

— Он же не отвергнет нас? Он же сможет принять это?

— Не знаю, Джуни. Не будем пока спешить и дадим ему ещё немного времени, а после поговорим. Джемин, он… предпочитает держать все в себе, но давай надеяться на лучшее.

* * *

Ренджуну сложно сдерживать собственные чувства, которые переполняют его. Кажется, он желает стать солнцем, сияющим и слепящим, стремящимся согреть каждого из них, от этого и сам Джено чувствует спокойствие и гармонию. Он может только улыбнуться от растерянного вида На, когда Хуан вытирает его щеку, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу. Ли уверен, что сейчас Ренджун предпочел бы стереть этот след своими губами, но помня их разговор, старательно пытается держать себя в руках.

Когда Ренджун уже отворачивается, комкая салфетку, Джемин глядит на него с очевидной нежностью, а Джено…

Джено ни о чем не думает. Он просто счастлив.

* * *

Уходя на работу, Ли старается соблюдать обязательно одно правило: Никогда не оглядываться назад.

Слишком невыносимо видеть полный страха и тревоги взгляд любимых глаз.

Почему он нарушает его в этот раз, он и сам не знает. Ему давно нужно было бежать, но этот вид…

Джено спешно возвращается, целуя Ренджуна и, стараясь успокоить его и ободрить, с улыбкой произносит:

— Я люблю тебя. Когда вернусь, мы поговорим с Джемином. Все будет в порядке.

Ли и сам понимает, что им следует поговорить с На. Он уверен, что Джемин поймет и примет их странные отношения и любовь.

К чёрту чужое мнение. Это их жизнь и они должны прожить её без сожалений. Она так коротка и никогда не знаешь, когда она может оборваться…

* * *

Джено в спешке переодевается, но в какое-то мгновение застывает в общей суматохе.

Что он здесь делает? Зачем ему всё это? Правильно или неправильно? Он сказал Ренджуну что любит, но так и не сделал это для Джемина.

« _Знаешь, Джено, я… на самом деле я люблю тебя. И не как друга. …А что чувствуешь ты?_ »

Что могло быть, если бы он ответил тогда на это признание.

Ли чувствует неясный страх, что он упускает что-то важное.

Внутренний голос точно твердит. Развернись и уйди. Тебя ждут. Уходи. Плевать, даже если тебя осудят.

Он так сильно хочет, наконец, обнять этих двоих и внезапно сильно-сильно скучает.

— Не время спать, Ли!

Джено смаргивает наваждение, принимаясь застегивать форму. Это все длилось пару секунд, и он на автомате делает привычные действия, но зудящее навязчивое чувство не оставляет его. Прежде чем устремиться к выходу, он быстро набирает на телефоне заметку и забрасывает гаджет в свой шкафчик.

Уже садясь в пожарную машину, он трясет головой, посмеиваясь над собой. Он просто слишком оказался под впечатлением от тревоги Хуана. Как только они потушат пожар, он вернется домой, позовет к ним Джемина и, наконец, признается в своих чувствах обоим.

В доме его сердца стены опадут, оставив бесконечное пространство для них троих. Остальное сущий пустяк и ерунда.

Спустя сорок две минуты, горящее здание обрушится, погребя под пылающими балками улыбчивого парня — Ли Джено.

_Мира больше нет…_

_Есть ночная мгла._

_В ней и сгинул мой сон…_

_Зовет луна,_

_Манит сладкий слепой ее порок,_

_Но так хочется уснуть_

_В том сне, где я не одинок…_

_(This Night — Black Lab)_


	4. White Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Li Yin feat. Xiah Junsu — Timeless

_Невозможно проснуться утром сильным человеком — хотелось бы так, но невозможно._

_Зато можно перестать биться головой об одну и ту же стену и сменить направление движения._

_Если нет дороги на запад, тогда лучше ехать на восток._

_Земля в любом случае круглая —_

_рано или поздно каждый придёт к тому, к чему должен прийти._

_(Эльчин Сафарли, «Если бы ты знал…»)_

Ветер ерошит волосы Ренджуна, отчего Джемин уже в который раз засматривается. А ведь прошло уже почти два года, как они вместе. На идет чуть позади, неся пакеты с продуктами, пока Хуан ещё раз просматривает список, убеждаясь, что они ничего не забыли.

— Джуни, смотри под ноги! Сейчас точно или в столб врежешься, или запнешься и упадешь.

Пряча помятый листок в карман, Ренджун едва не закатывает глаза. Он стал порой таким язвительным, а ещё сдержанным и серьезным. Впрочем, Джемин тоже изменился. Не потому что хотелось, а просто пришлось.

— Ладно. Все равно мы всё взяли. Давай помогу с пакетами.

— Не нужно. Сам донесу. Лучше открой дверь.

Хуан пожимает плечами, забегая чуть вперед, спеша к подъезду, но вдруг тормозит и разворачивается куда-то в сторону.

— Слышал?

— Что?

Не обращая на недоумевающего Нану внимания, Ренджун спешит к кустам в стороне, почти полностью под них залезая.

— Джуни, что ты делаешь?

Из кустов слышится возня и копошение, а после Хуан осторожно выбирается, прижимая что-то к груди, спешит к Джемину и едва не под нос сует ему черного котенка, тощего и потрепанного.

— Смотри какой красивый. Давай его оставим?

На склоняет голову на бок, смиренно вздыхая. Он не умеет отказывать Ренджуну в чем-либо.

— Ладно. Давай оставим.

* * *

Прежде серьезный Хуан точно тает и носится с котенком, будто это его ребёнок. Он заботливо отмывает его от грязи, кормит и усаживает себе на грудь, пока они смотрят вечером кино. Джемин и сам не удерживается от того, чтобы не потрепать малыша за ухом, потому что он внезапно очень спокойный и ласковый, точно всю жизнь жил вместе с ними.

— И как мы его назовем?

Джемин расправляет одеяло, оборачиваясь на Ренджуна, устраивающему спальное место для кота на кресле. Хуан тянет задумчивое «Хм…», поднимает кота на руки, внимательно его разглядывает и просто останавливается глядя на довольную мордашку, слушая тихое мурчание.

— Давай назовем его... Джено?

На думает, что он ослышался, так тихо Ренджун произносит это, но стоит оглянуться, как встречается с полным надежды взглядом.

— Пожалуйста.

Джемин заканчивает расправлять кровать, подходя ближе к Хуану, обнимая его со спины, глядя на прижавшегося к груди Джуна котенка.

— И правда, что-то похожее есть. Хорошо, Джуни. Пусть будет Джено.

Сильнее прижимая Хуана к своей груди, Джемин утыкается носом ему в шею.

Его море давно спокойно, хотя порой по нему пробегает редкая рябь. Они создают новые воспоминания, записывая их на ленту памяти, но в их сердцах до сих пор есть пустые комнаты, хранящие в себе боль.

* * *

Прежде чем лечь в постель, Ренджун целует котенка в нос, оставляя его на кресле, спеша забраться в кровать к На.

Раны затягиваются, хотя шрамы остаются.

Уже в полудреме парни чувствуют, как кот запрыгивает к ним, проходя вперед, устраиваясь между ними. Согреваемый теплом с двух сторон, он громко и довольно мурчит.

_Бесконечно._

_Это ведь не прощание, да?_

_Если у нас всего одна жизнь,_

_То это — все, что у меня есть сейчас._

_Обними меня крепче, дорогой._

_Бесконечно._

_Я похороню тебя в моем сердце._

_Боль будет только на момент,_

_Как при короткой лихорадке._

_Мы оба согласны._

_Это Бесконечная Любовь…_

_(_ _Zhang_ _Li_ _Yin_ _feat._ _Xiah Junsu — Timeless)_


	5. Red Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evanescence – Together Again

_Смерть — это всего лишь врата: закрываются одни, открываются другие._

_(Cloud Atlas)_

Кладбище обладает своей собственной атмосферой. Время здесь точно течет медленней, воздух проникнут беззвучной скорбью и тишиной. Любые звуки становятся отзвуком молчаливой печали. Невозможно бесконечно плакать и страдать. Это не исчезает окончательно, но постепенно притупляется, уходя внутрь.

Холодный мрамор в день памяти всегда завален цветами. Сослуживцы, спасенные Джено из пожаров люди. Даже когда человек умирает, он остается жив, пока о нем помнят, пока он пробуждает в людских сердцах чувства.

Их букет выглядит меньше и скромнее, зато чувства сильнее всех прочих.

Все слова давно сказаны, и если они и обращаются к незримому образу, то в своих мыслях.

Небо, с ночи затянутое тучами, роняет первые капли, понемногу переходящие в завесу дождя.

— Идем?

Джемин касается плеча Ренджуна, выводя из задумчивости. Бесконечно скорбеть о мертвых, значит забыть о живых, а им ещё есть о ком тревожиться в этом мире. Хуан кивает, чуть наклоняя голову, легко касаясь тыльной стороны ладони губами.

Беззвучное « _Спасибо, что ты рядом…_ »

Они молчат до самой стоянки и садясь в машину. Джемин ещё с минуту не заводит двигатель, смотря перед собой, как и Ренджун. Прежде чем вернуться к жизни в настоящем, им следует выбраться из мыслей о прошлом.

— Джуни…

Когда Хуан оборачивается, его притягивают за голову и целуют, молчаливо благодаря.

« _Я бы не справился без тебя_ »

Отстраняясь, Ренджун улыбается устало, ободряюще.

На заводит машину, и они отъезжают от кладбища, ещё какое-то время помолчав, Хуан решается тихонько произнести:

— Мы ведь когда-нибудь встретимся? В смысле, всё ведь не может заканчиваться смертью? Я хочу в это верить.

— Тогда он нас определенно должен будет встретить потом.

— Да.

— Только не совершай больше глупостей, как в прошлый раз.

— Нет, я не буду торопить этот момент. Просто мысль об этом, не вызывает страха или сожаления. Это как возвращение домой и это успокаивает.

— Действительно, — Джемин улыбается, но грустно, — В любом случае всё будет так, как должно, и всему свое время.

На оборачивается, ловя такую же печальную улыбку Хуана. Опустив одну руку, Джемин переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ренджуна.

Перекресток. Несущаяся под гору фура. Водитель, не успевший вовремя заметить выворачивающую из-за угла легковую машину. Слишком длинный тормозной путь из-за мокрой дороги. Столкновение. Одно мгновение.

« _Мы возвращаемся домой…_ »

_Вспомнит ли любовь, как вернуть меня домой к тебе?_

_В один прекрасный день_

_Мы снова будем вместе,_

_Ведь все, в конце концов, лишь сон,_

_Мы_ _снова_ _будем_ _вместе_ _._

_(Evanescence — Together Again)_

__


End file.
